the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kana Inuzuka
'Approval' 9/26/16 9 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Kana is not strikingly beautiful, nor does she put much effort into attempting to improve her appearance, though she is not unattractive either. She feels that a true Shinobi shouldn't require powders or paint to be effective, though she does proudly boast the striking crimson markings of her clan on her cheeks, as well a newer third fang on her forehead to honor her lost brother, who died in her arms when she was just 7. Her rowdy brown braids have recently been cut, and it was still just as rowdy, though now quite short. ''From the scalp to the tips, her hair had waves that faded into coarse, spiky ends, and an unruly, messy style most efficient for battle replaced her older signature look. She wore a thin, braided headband with a pendant attached. The pendant itself, woven into the twine itself through the pendant's edges, was made with jade and gold. She wove the the headband originally to keep her hair out of her face, but as with the marking for her brother, the dark green pendent symbolized her Mother and her strength and courage, and took emotional strength and courage from the gem. Her dark green eyes are reminiscent of moss and the colors of the deep forest, which popped rather nicely against her rough and rather freckled tan skin. She has overdeveloped canines (which make for a sharp smile). They also seemed to match Kana's headband gem. She is 16 years old and a bit below average in height, standing at about 5'3" (on a good day). Her favorite outfits have become looser and more traditional, with the ability to fight without hindrance. For day to day wear, she prefers dark, loose dresses or a black mini skirt (made specifically to have more elasticity in case of a sudden fighting outbreak) paired with a billowy, gray peasant top. She wears a necklace of what seems to be the teeth of animals, as well as earrings carved from the same material. Aside from that, Kana only wears a woven armband, and a worn leather belt cinched around her waist that has discreet pouch sewn into it that carries the various pills she and Shiro require for some of their more powerful jutsu, while also serving as a place to attach a standard weapons bag or two. She ties her headband loosely around her hips, as it is not visible beneath her pelt. She has a rather large bust, one that she generally tries to pay no mind to or simply bind down entirely (especially during missions), finding the irritatingly feminine trait to be a hindrance without any real function or purpose. She plays it down with loose clothing, though it doesn't always work. She has been known to break the hands and noses of grabby, entitled men, always rightfully placing the fault on them. During missions, Kana wears a layer of thick mesh underneath her dress so as to protect her chest and torso. In addition, she always carries a rather large pelt of fur sewn to be some sort of hat, with a red and white mask attached. The fur having belonged to her dead brother's ninken, who'd died shorty after her brother. She chose to keep some of the pelt, and never used it until she found the courage to use her past to make her stronger. The red mask she made herself, assuming it would initially spook enemies as she drew nearer. As for the rest of her clothes, she still employs the tight shorts, but only under her black dress, white frock,belt and pouches, sharpened nails, and her necklace and earrings. When forced to wear shoes, she wears shinobi issue shoes. She much prefers to be barefoot, and will ditch her shoes any chance she gets. One of her favorite feelings is grass between her toes, outdone only by the joy she felt when leaping into a cool river with Shiro on a hot day. Despite her love of the water, bathing in general is not her top priority, but she does enjoy a hot bath when its available. When not working, Kana enjoys practicing her Taijutsu, going on long runs with Shiro, exploring the forest, mending her family's clothing, and eating everything in sight, but she also enjoys reading, her very secret and ultimate favorite genre being smutty romance novels. However, this is an aspect about Kana that she hides like her life depends on it, her perverse nature never leaving the darkness of her messy room. It is legitimately impossible to see Kana without seeing Shiro, a large snow white wolf dog adorned with a perfect black circle of fur directly between his olive green eyes. On all fours, he is a bit taller than Kana, but his large and intimidating stature betrayed his normally friendly expressions and mannerisms. Shiro is much more personable than Kana, and although he is only capable of communicating with Kana herself, he does his best to ensure she is a contributing member of any group. Although he is very easy going, as far the Inuzuka ninken went, he is fiercely protective over Kana, and will never back down if he senses a threat to her well being. He is easy to manipulate, in the past having taken bribes of meat in exchange for various deeds, but he can also act dumb when he wants to. Despite their differences, the intense bond and unbreakable loyalty between Kana and Shiro has protected them when it mattered most. Kana is a proud person with a large ego. She likes herself the way she is, and doesn't care about anyone's opinion but her own (and Shiro's). As a child, she was bullied about her clan and looks and hygiene relentlessly. Instead of trying to change herself for the other girls and boys, she decided to say 'f*ck it' and stay just how she was, both as an act of retaliation, and also personal choice. Eventually, people left her alone, and she learned to like it that way. As a result, she is very anti-social and difficult to get along with. She has a constant bone to pick with everyone, at least, when she's not staring daggers into nowhere (or at someone) in complete silence. Even before the bullying in her youth, Kana had always been feisty and combative, and nowadays tends to pick fights with others (especially men) who doubt her abilities and strength because of her gender or small stature (or if they're just an ass that needs a fist in their face). Although she doesn't always win, she is content knowing she got a blow or two in. She knows she's not a particularly powerful or awe-inspiring ninja, but she always puts 110% into every mission. Interacting with people has always been hard for her, and even since the academy she's clung to Shiro for companionship that she can't seem to manage with other people. Kana loves herself despite everything, but also knows that she looks sort of like a feral dog, so tries not to get her hopes up for anything in the way of friends or romance. She has a foul mouth and a stubborn attitude, which many have decried as crude and un-ladylike (a thought that only ''encouraged her bad language), though she was (mostly with her family) also quite caring, affectionate, and thoughtful. For the most part, she avoids people she is unacquainted with, even going so far as being outwardly hostile towards others attempting to engage her in any way (aside from children, the elderly, or superiors, of course). Kana has convinced herself that life is best lived with a close companion and nothing more, that anything or anyone else is just an annoyance or a distraction - or both. Themes * Wolf - First Aid Kit * Eyes On Fire (Zeds Dead Remix) - Blue Foundation * L.E.S Artistes - Santigold 'Stats' (Total:77) ' '''Strength: 14 ' 'Speed: 13 ' 'Chakra Levels: 12 ' 'Chakra Control: 12 ' 'Endurance: 12 ' '''CP: 90 Banked: 1 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: '''Lightning Release ' '''Genin 2: 'Animal Companion' ' Chunin: '''Poison Release ' '''Jonin: N/A ' S-Rank: N/A ' '''Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 9 Banked feats: 0 # Incredible Sense of Smell - The user has an incredible sense of smell. It is so great that the user can track scents, even if they are extremely far away, or covered in other heavy scents, such as smoke or dirt. # Companion- '''The trademark ability of ninja with this rank upgrade, ninja may select an animal for use as a constant companion that can aid them in battle. # '''Four Legs Technique - This technique grants animal-like accelerated fighting instinct and reflexes to the user. By enveloping their entire body in chakra and moving on all fours, they can obtain high speed movement and reflexes like that of a wild animal. The user gains +3 to their Strength and Speed. CP # Passing Fang - The user spins at a ferocious speed and delivers many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. This can be increased to a 20/40 CP jutsu as a player progresses so they have offensive abilities when not fused with their companion. CP # Lightning Whip Technique - By manipulating Lightning Chakra, the chakra takes the form of a 15 foot whip, this alone does not take much chakra, allowing the user to use it throughout the battle. 10/5CP # Stat Boost (+Shiro) # Stat Boost (+Shiro) # Lightning Style: Electrical Discharge - The user sends out lightning chakra all around his/her body as a defensive maneuver against oncoming physical attacks. The lightning is sustainable over a period of time but the user has to remain standing still. 10/5CP # Poison Release: Rabies Rage - Forming chakra in the user's teeth and nails, the user expels a liquid that coats the surface of anything it touches. The poison has mild but debilitating effects such as lethargy and disorientation, as the poison heavily affects speed (-5 Speed). 10CP # Chidori - This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. The amount of chakra is so great that it becomes visible. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. Shiro: The Wolf Ninken Shiro is large wolf ninken the color of fresh snow, with a perfect circle of black fur centered between olive green eyes. He was born to a litter of ninken belonging to the Inuzuka family, and was introduced to Kana on her 5th birthday. When Standing on all fours, he is a bit taller than his (rather short) partner. Although he seems to have a permanent scowl, he is actually the nicer of the pair. Stats (Total: 25) ''| Strength - 8 |Speed - 9 | Endurance - 8 |'' Other Equipment *(EP - 2) Basic Medkit *(EP - 3) Two Flash Bombs *(EP - 3) Chakra Pill *(EP - 3) Set of Kunai Ryo * Ryo earned: 33000 * Ryo left: 33000 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 58' *'Banked: 1' *'Reset Day: Monday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' '''B-Rank: 1 09/26/16 Death Exam - 2QP/1000Ryo''' ' '''C-Rank: 3' 08/26/16 Squad 2! Around the Back! - 4QP/2000ryo 09/11/16 Mission to Suna - 4QP/2000ryo 10/01/16 Skirmish in the Land of Rivers - 3QP/1500ryo D-Rank: 0 ' '''Raids: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 11 '''07/25/16 This is a leash free zone!- 9QP/4500ryo 07/29/16 Thanks For Making Me a Fighter - 1QP/500ryo Dev. 08/03/16 Beach Party!! [AU Filler] - 1QP/500ryo 08/23/16 My Bad Reputation - 6QP/3000ryo 08/23/16 I Need The Company - 2QP/1000ryo 08/31/16 Scar Tissue - 6QP/3000ryo 09/15/16 Konoha Squad 3: Introductions [Kana, Yumi, and Kyo] - 3QP/1500ryo 09/14/16 Inside Out - 4QP/3000ryo 09/14/16 Flea Season - 6QP/3000ryo 09/26/16 The Cruel One - 9QP/4500ryo 09/30/16 Discipline, Leadership, Loyalty - 1QP/500ryo 10/9/16 Chasing Fireflies - 1QP/500ryo Dev. 10/19/16 Puppypalooza! - 2QP/1000ryo 'History and Story Kana has lived a relatively normal life, as far as the life a Shinobi allows. Her mother, Kizashi, is a well-respected kunoichi, while her father tends to an animal supply store/herbarium. She also has 5 sisters, as well as a now-deceased older brother named Koja, but he was lost in a skirmish on the outskirts of the city when Kana was 7. Although she excelled in the academy, graduating at 11, she was never able to really connect with her fellow classmates or teammates. As a result, she became reclusive and very aggressive towards anyone attempting to make her acquaintance, assuming all advances towards her, even strictly friendly ones, to be provocative acts. As she grew older and the rumors about her started to dissipate, Kana and Shiro simply stopped socializing, focusing instead solely on their daily practice. They hoped to one day be of use to the village, holding ranks that brought honor to her brother. The driving force of Kana's life is her love for her family and her unwavering loyalty to her clan. What she lacks in social graces with everyone else, she makes up for with warm affection and silly super rude and burn-tastic jokes in the comfort of her kin. She grew up hearing the stories of brave shinobi from the past that defeated even the most treacherous of foes, and now wants nothing more than to make her clan proud like in the old days. She's quite ambitious, unafraid to take what she’s earned or what rightfully belongs to her. She is also, however, humble, not claiming to be more than she is or acting like a show-off. She has a deeply ingrained sense of loyalty to the chain of command, and will not break it except under extremely unusual circumstances (or circumstances in which the one in power is abusing said power). This is one (of many) reasons that Kana joined the Military Police Force. Category:Character